


'tsuffering™'

by QueerKai (aspidocheloner)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Skype, Social Media, chat fic, yama and yachi share pics of their crushes to suffer together but yama FUCKS UP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspidocheloner/pseuds/QueerKai
Summary: yama(gay)chi has sent a photo to the Karasuno VB Team Messagesyama(gay)chi: look at him he’s Tsuffering™yama(gay)chi: waityama(gay)chi: wait shityama(gay)chi: this isn’t yachi





	1. yamaguchi is forcibly removed from the groupchat

_**yama(gay)chi** has sent a photo to the Karasuno VB Team Messages_

  
**yama(gay)chi:** look at him he’s Tsuffering™  
**yama(gay)chi:** wait  
**yama(gay)chi:** wait shit  
**yama(gay)chi:** this isn’t yachi

  
**thelittlergiant:** is that tsukishima covered in a smoothie,,,

  
**yama(gay)chi:**  what… no

  
**kageyama_t:** he didn’t put the lid on the blender did he

  
**yama(gay)chi:** yeah no he didn’t

  
**yachi:** tadashi this isn’t our picture dm

  
**tsalt:** tadashi?

  
**yama(gay)chi:** yeah i kinda realized that  
**yama(gay)chi:** oh hey tsukki  
**yama(gay)chi:** don’t look up

  
**sugarmama:** why do you and yachi have a have a picture dm

  
**yama(gay)chi:** uhhhhh

  
**yachi:** i have a crush on tsukishima so tadashi sends me pictures of him and i send back pictures of kiyoko!!

  
**yama(gay)chi:** me and yachi are both rlly gay so we suffer together

  
**sugarmama:** those are two very different statements

  
_**yachi** and **yama(gay)chi** have left this chat_

  
**thigh-chi:** This is the volleyball messages chat, they can’t leave

  
**roooooollling-thundah!!:** tsukki stay away from our cute manager!! and our cute kouhai!!

  
**tsalt:** i’m not interested in yachi

  
**tanaaaahka:** WHY NOT SHE’S CUTE WHAT’S WRONG WITH HER

  
**tsalt:** i like dick

  
**thigh-chi:** language

  
**sugarmama:** me too tsukki, me too

  
**thigh-chi:** what

  
**thelittlergiant:** what

  
**kageyama_t:** what

  
**tsalt:** what

  
**ennoshitty:** what

  
**nyarita:** what

  
**kinoshitty:** what

  
**roooooollling-thundah!!:** what

  
**tanaaaahka:** what

  
**jesus:** pls go to sleep y’all it’s 3:00 am

  
**sugarmama:** yeah night

  
**thigh-chi:** suga!


	2. daichi's gay awakening (suga)

_**roooooollling-thundah!!** has added **yama(gay)chi** and **yachi** to ‘Karasuno VB Team Messages’  
 **roooooollling-thundah!!** renamed ‘Karasuno VB Team Messages’ to ‘crow bros_ ’

  
**kageyama_t:** ok but why did asahi-san say y’all  
 **kageyama_t:** i’ve never heard him say it???

  
**rooooooollling-thundah!!:** oh he picked it up from the american shows he watches

  
**kageyama_t:** asahi-san watches american shows??

  
**roooooollling-thundah!!:** yeah,,, he has a thing for the cowboys  
 **roooooollling-thundah!!:** once i caught him reading a BL manga abt two cowboys

  
**kageyama_t:** uh

  
**jesus:** this is slander i don’t own any BL manga

  
_**roooooollling-thundah!!** has sent an image to crow bros_

  
**thelittlergiant:** asahi-san,,, do you own an entire? bookshelf?? of BL manga??

  
**jesus:** oh wow the class bell rang would you look at that

  
_**jesus** has left this chat_

  
_**thelittlergiant:**_ omg,,

  
**thigh-chi:** why is nobody commenting on the fact that suga said he likes dick

  
**yama(gay)chi:** …

  
**roooooollling-thundah!!:** . . .

  
**ennoshitty:** because it’s obvious??

  
**thigh-chi:** what?   
**thigh-chi:** no??

  
**sugarmama:** daichi,, i’ve literally had a boyfriend before  
 **sugarmama:** me and oikawa fucked like twice when he and iwaizumi split up??   
**sugarmama:** you literally asked about a hickey he gave me and i said it was from oikawa

  
**thigh-chi:** i thought u were kidding i guess

  
**thelittlergiant:** suga!!  
 **thelittlergiant:** YOU DATED THE GRAND KING?!?

  
**sugarmama:** uh  
 **sugarmama:** ,,,sure, hinata

  
**thelittlergiant:** so cool, suga-san!!

  
**tsalt:** wow, hinata, i knew you were an idiot but i thought you at least had a brain

  
**thelittlergiant:** cruel, stingyshima!!!

  
**yama(gay)chi:** nice one, tsukki (*^▽^*)

  
_**sugarmama** has opened a private chat with thigh-chi_

  
**sugarmama:** you’ve been quiet for a minute, you okay?

  
**thigh-chi:** yeah  
 **thigh-chi:** just didn’t know you liked guys

  
**sugarmama:** is it a problem?

  
**thigh-chi:** no. i just wish you would have told me. we’re supposed to trust each other.

  
**sugarmama:** i mean, it was pretty obvious?  
 **sugarmama:** and i do trust you???

  
**thigh-chi:** yeah  
 **thigh-chi:** i have to study, gn

  
**sugarmama:** gn daichi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i hate chatfics i'll update in a yEAR  
> also me, a texan, waking up in a cold sweat: shit i have to explain asahi saying 'y'all'

**Author's Note:**

> yep,, this is literally dialogue and humor practice i hate chat fics but :))))


End file.
